Gems and Scars
by Timid Otaku
Summary: This is the story of my OC, James, a forced human gem hybrid; His gem is unstable, corrupted so he's more aggressive and deadly as well as mentally unwell unlike our Steven but surely these two opposites can be friends right? Eventually James and Lars romance!
1. OC info

Disclaimer: i own nothing but my OC, James

Name: James

Age: 16

Birthday: May 18th

Hair color: dark purple

Skin color: very pale white

Eye color: white (whites of eyes are pale purple and pupils are dark purple)

Type: gem human hybrid

Gem and placement: Purple Apatite; lower back

Abilities: superhuman strength, superhuman speed and endurance, superhuman regeneration and immense pain intolerance

Weapon: none technically since the gem is corrupted but four dark purple tentacles appear when he angered or irritated

Likes: cute things, sweets, sketching, video games

History: it was during ww2, he and his twin brother were experimented on for several weeks until it finally ended up with his brother dying and him getting a gem embed in his lower back. He eventually managed to escape the camp and somehow got on a boat

Notes:

*James has a Brooklyn accent

*James comes up to Lars's shoulder

*James has insomnia so he has dark circles under his eyes but when he does sleep he has night terrors so the sleep he does get is only a few hours at most

*due to the experimentation, he has heavy scaring where the gem is and has a high femme appearance as well as odd hair and eye color as well as sharp fangs and a purple snake like tongue, he is also semi-immortal


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, James!

James sighed as he went through the music on his iphone and selected a song; he rummaged through his bag and pulled out the crumpled pamphlet of place called Beach City.

"Hope it's a little quieter than Empire City." He mumbled to himself as he started to zone out while looking out the bus window. After a half hour, the bus slowly came to a stop and the doors opened. James collected his things and stepped out with a few other people then he adjusted his backpack, slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and walked around.

A few people noticed him and gave a few odd looks but most didn't pay much attention, James shrugged as his stomach growled and looked at a French fry stand. He noticed a young boy standing at the window, James walked over and took note that the boy flinched when he saw James's fangs when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey what can I get for free?"

"U-uh, you can have fry bits…this kid Steven usually gets them but y-you can take them." He said, nervously

"Okay, thanks." James replied, giving a hiss to the 's' like a snake and flicking out his snake like tongue in order to mess with the kid, who gave a small yelp and went off with a quick retort of ' I'll go get the fry bits!'. When suddenly a nerdy looking guy with a camera started taking pictures of him, he looked like he was the younger one's older brother.

"Wow, I knew I was right about snepeople! Tell me, have you come to release to the world that you have taken us over? Are the rest of you this color or is it just you?" He asked as he kept snapping away with his camera much to the purple haired teen's annoyance.

"What the heck are you going on about? What's a snepeople? "

"Trying to play innocent? Nice try but your tactics won't work on me" James rolled his eyes and could already feel the gem embedded him reacting to his annoyance and started to walk away before it got him in trouble, the nerd shouting some more snepeople nonsense as he kept walking down the broadwalk.

He gave soft growl and ran a hand through his messy hair when he felt a burst of energy and the sound of fabric being torn, he gave an aggravated sigh as the four dark purple tentacles whipped about, sensing his annoyance. He heard the sound of a camera and the tentacle reacted, snatching it from the nerd and tossing it into the air, he stomped off, trying to relax and by the time he made it to a donut shop, the tentacles had vanished back into the gem.

His stomachs growled again as he pulled open the door, careful not to use too much force.

"Hey, welcome to the big donut. What can I get ya?" Asked a blonde girl

"What can I get for-?" He noticed the door in back swing open and took notice of the pink boy carrying a tray of doughnuts.

"Hey, Sadie, where should I put these coconut flake doughnuts?"

"Just put them underneath the tray with the strawberry glaze" James's was floored by this guy and he couldn't understand why.

"You alright, man?" The guy asked, putting his pale pink hair in a ponytail. James flinched then blushed; quickly looking away then cleared his throat.

"S-sorry, uh, what can I get for free?"

"Hm, well, you can have a stale doughnut." Replied Sadie.

"Sure, I'll have that." Sadie nodded and went to go get the doughnut.

"So…what's your name? You just came here from somewhere right?"

" o-oh, my name is James. I came from Empire City, didn't like it that much, too much noise and too many people."

"Well, my name is Lars and obviously that's Sadie. Welcome to Beach City, James. " the boy named Lars stuck out a hand and James made sure not to squeeze too hard, shaking it with a slight blush.

Sadie came back with the donut and since nobody else was in the store, the three of them talked and James didn't give much about his past but the two seemed to like him and told him all the things to do in Beach City.

"So…Lars…are you like me?" James asked, wiping the chocolate icing from his mouth. Lars raised an eyebrow.

"Like you? Whatta ya mean?"

"Well, a gem human hybrid of course."

"Oh, so you're like Steven. Cool." Sadie commented

"Who's Steven?"

"This kid who brought me back to life with magic tears." Lars replied nonchalantly

"I think they should meet. " James shrugged and agreed with Sadie, so she called Steven up and he walked in through the door with the other crystal gems in tow but they seemed more cautious than Steven.

"Oh, wow, another half gem like me! It's great to meet you!" Steven said excitedly.

James nodded and gave a small smile, showing his fangs but steven didn't show any signs of nervousness.

"Steven, this person looks more gem than human if you ask me, I mean those fangs and those eyes plus your tongue doesn't look like that." Amethyst whispers

"Amethyst, he seems fine to me." Replied Steven.

"So, Steven, is it okay to see your gem?" Steven gave a small nod and lifted up his shirt, James squatted and rested on the balls of his feet to get a better look.

"It's so nice. Do you polish it? "

"Yea, do you polish yours?" James looked away as he stood back up on his feet

"Well, I can't." he gave a soft sigh and turned around, showing his back to Steven and the crystal gems, who gasped softly. James felt the shreds of fabric of his shirt being moved aside and he reacted instantly, swiftly turning around and grabbing Steven's wrist, who winced at the force, James felt a pang of guilt and let go.

"I….i ain't like you, Steven. I mean I am like you but I'm not. I'm a forced hybrid with a corrupted gem" Steven slowly nodded

After a few more moments of talking, Steven convinced James to spend the night at Steven's house.

"So, James…can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What's it like? Having a corrupted gem? "

"It's not easy; I can tell ya that. But I'm curious, does…your mom talk to you? Like in your head?"

"No, why?"

"well, I dunno, maybe it's from lack of sleep or maybe I'm just crazy but sometimes….I hear a voice in my head, it kinda sounds nice and then there are times where I just hear animal noises, like growls and snarls when I'm angry and I'm pretty sure those noises aren't mine" Steven thought for a moment as James told him all of this.

"I think maybe the purple apatite lives in your subconscious. Like it's maybe somehow reformed inside you? " James just shrugged

"Good a guess as any" there was a few moments of silence

"Sorry for earlier, about grabbing your arm I mean"

"It's fine."

"I was just….I guess nervous? I'm not used to having my gem exposed and I just reacted when I felt something move toward it, I don't even know what would happen to me and you don't seem like the type to do that but I was afraid you would somehow take it out" Steven nodded

"I understand, something similar happened with me when I was out in space." James sat up and looked at him.

"You went to space?! That's awesome!" Steven laughed slightly

"Yea, I guess it is." He agreed

"Hey, Steven can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away"

"What the heck is a snepeople?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, James!**

James screamed awake, drenched in sweat, the dark purple tentacles bursted from his gem ready to strike at who touched him. He panted heavily as he flinched and noticed it was Steven. He quickly let go of the younger teen and moved away, hugging his knees to his chest.

"s-sorry..." Steven looked at the tentacles, how they occasionally whipped about the room, one of them knocked over a lamp

"I-is this your weapon?"

"How could it? My gem is corrupted, remember?"

"R-right..." the warp pad glowed to life and there stood Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst with a gem artifact. They took notice of James and Steven then noticed the dark purple tentacles.

"Steven! Get away from him!" Pearl screeched

"Pearl, its fine" Garnet reassured, as she said this the tentacles slowly went back into the gem

"James, what happened?" The teen sat criss cross and ran a hand through his hair

" I get night terrors..."

"From what?"

"Amethyst, you can't just ask someone why they have night terrors"

" no, its fine, Pearl...sometimes it's stuff from the camp, some of it's stuff that I haven't seen and there's this song or music or something and I feel very scared." Steven and the gems showed concern.

"Camp?"

" it was a prison camp, it was during World War II. My brother and I along with several other twins were experimented on. The experiments killed my brother and made me this hybrid..." The room was quiet

"I'm sorry that happened to you..." James shrugged at Steven's response.

"So, tell me about gem stuff" they all smiled softly at him and began talking and explaining things and answered his questions.

"Fusion,huh? I mean it sounds cool but I don't think I should do it..."

" i agree. You could infect our gems without meaning to" Pearl replied

"But what if he fused with a human like how I do with Connie, that should be fine right?"

"Steven, it's fine. Ain't no big deal" replied James as he yawned then stood up and stretched then glanced at the cookie cat clock.

" the big donut should be open soon, Amethyst, ya want anything? " asked James with another yawn

"Yea, get me a couple bear claws"

" Sure thing. Let's go, James." The two gem hybrids left the house and headed towards the broad walk to get some doughnuts.

The boys ate their doughnuts and talked with Sadie and Lars, James felt nervous around Lars. He didn't understand why, he'd ask Steven later about it. They eventually got the bear claw doughnuts for Amethyst and left, they dropped off the doughnuts to Amethyst and hung out on the beach.

James bit hit bottom lip and turned to Steven, stopping there exploration for sea shells.

" Steven, that Lars guy...he makes me feel weird" Steven picked up a white shell and put it in his pocket then turned to the taller teen.

"Really? Weird how?" James felt his face get hot and he swiftly turned away, looking out at the rolling waves.

" I-I dunno...like my stomach feels tingly and I can't look at him for too long and my hands feel sweaty..." James turned back to Steven after his explanation and flinched when he saw steven's huge grin and stars in the shorter teen's eyes.

"W-what's with you?"

"You have a crush on Lars!"

"H-huh? N-no I don't Steven!" Steven continued to grin as James's face got more red.

" you so do!" James gave an embarrassed growl and kicked the sand

"Fine, so what if I do? It's a lost cause anyway, I'm a guy remember? No way he'd like me back." James sat on shore with a sigh, Steven sat next to him.

" I wouldn't give up so easily if I were you"

"Yea, why not?" James toss a rock, he put to much force in the throw and it vanishes out of sight not even hitting the water.

"Well, Lars is bi. So you might have a shot." James was quiet and hugged his knees to his chest, mulling over this information.

"I want to get to know him better. " Steven gave a small nod and a smile.

A few days later, Steven was playing his video games when James bursted through the door.

"So how did hanging out with Lars go?" He asked as he paused his game.

" it was awesome, we went to funland and went on rides, i answered any questions he had about me, he answered any questions i had about him. Then we had a slushee race and we both got brain freezes. My head hurt and the tentacles came out and he wasn't scared, he said that they looked cool." James went on and on, Steven grinned.

" great to hear you had a good time." Suddenly the purple gem on the temple door glowed and Amethyst stepped out, heading for the fridge when she noticed James.

" oh, hey, J. So how'd it go?" She asked, popping open a can of soda.

" it went great." Amethyst gave a thumbs up as she chugged her soda, the warp pad glowed and there stood Garnet and Pearl.

"Oh, good, James you're here. Listen, we want you three to come with us to the sky arena. We just finished cleaning it up and we wanted to see what you got." Pearl explained

" oh, sure." James replied, going over and stepping on to the warp pad. Steven followed after him then Amethyst who finished the last drop of soda then tossed the empty can into her mouth.

James looked around at the sky arena in awe.

" this place is so pretty..." he said as he touched the white stone then he turned around and turned to the others.

" so, who should I spar with first?" James asked

"Well, I think you should-"

"Oh! Oh! Let me go,P!"

"Alright, go ahead."

James and Amethyst stood away from each other. Pearl looked at the two then raised her arm, Amethyst summoned her whip and James's tentacles bursted through his shirt, ripping the fabric.

"I need to get different shirts" he mumbled to himself

"Begin!"

An hour went by and James came out on top, not a scratch on him. Amethyst and James bumped fist.

" next time, I'll kick your butt"

" lookin forward to it."

"Alright, my turn." Said Steven, James nodded and they stood and faced each other. About an hour passed and James won then he went on to fighting Pearl.

He watched Pearl and heard a voice in his head to not use the tentacles yet and he listen and watched as Pearl summoned her spear. He got into a fighting stance.

"He's not going to use the tentacles?" thought Steven. Suddenly Pearl rushed forward, James moved out of the way at blinding speed, swiftly grabbing hold of the spear and shattering it with his grip and sweeping his leg out, causing Pearl to loose her balance. In that split second by the time her butt hit the ground, James's tentacles were out and aimed at Pearl, ready to strike.

"Whoa!" Amethyst and Steven exclaimed, James grinned, looking like a cat that caught a mouse.

" I win, Pearl."

"Alright you win, fair enough." James's moved the tentacles away and helped Pearl up. Then it was Garnet's turn and to be honest, James felt a little nervous. The tentacles sensed his nervousness and flicked about, whipping back and forth.

They stood away from each other and waited for Pearl to give the signal then they began sparing. They went back and forth, keeping up with one another until James jumped and went to kick Garnet but she caught his ankle, she smirked. James smirked back as he swiftly turned his whole body, blood spraying and bones snapping in his leg that Garnet was holding. He kicked her in the side of the head with his other leg, sending her flying into a stone pillar, it crumbled in a cloud of dust. Steven and the others gasped in horror as they looked at James's mangled leg, how warped it looked, twisted and dripping blood. Steven was pretty sure he was going to puke, James noticed their discomfort.

"Oh! I'm sorry, it'll get better. Give it a second." Suddenly, James's leg spun back around in a spay of blood and was back in place, the wounds healing in seconds; his leg looking as if it nothing had happened to it in the begin. He moved it around to prove it to them and even walked around abit.

"See? Perfectly fine." Suddenly James spun around when he heard the rumble move, Garnet came out with scrapes and part of her glasses damaged.

" garnet, are you okay? I'm sorry, i got carried away." James asked, showing concern, going over to her.

" I'm fine; how are you? Didn't you just break your leg to win our spar?" Garnet asked, looking down at his legs to see that they were perfectly fine.

" I'm fine. I have a extremely high pain tolerance and a healing ability. " Garnet stared at him for a moment, James felt uncomfortable under her gaze but she ruffled his hair to show she didn't mean anything bad by staring at him so intently.

A couple days later, James was playing video games with Steven while Pearl was carrying some laundry.

"James, do you have anything you need washed? "

"Actually Pearl, I'm taking James out to get some new clothes. We'll use dad's card. "

"Alright. Have a nice time you two." Pearl replied as she took the warp pad to the laundry area. The boys paused the game and left. They bought several bags of clothes, they were skimpy and intended for girls, but Steven didn't judge. They went back to the temple on lion and put the shopping bags inside.

"Steven, thanks for...everything. " Steven smiled

" it's no big deal. To be honest, it's nice knowing someone who's half gem. It's kinda like...we're related." James flinched and felt tears form but smiled then laughed alittle.

"Yea, it kinda is" he replied, throwing an arm around Steven who grinned in return


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my OC, James.

James scrubbed his hair, lathering when he heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Yea?" He heard the door crack open.

"Hey I got you your clothes, I didn't know what to pick out so I just got whatever."

"Thanks, Steven." He heard the door close and gave a soft sigh. He had been staying here for a couple weeks. Nobody asked anything from him, he felt guilty; with another sigh he rinsed out his hair and turned off the water then pulled back the shower curtain and dried off. He pulled on the dark red crop top with a yellow star on the front and grey shorts. When he stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair dry with the towel he noticed Steven and Greg and the gems sitting at the couch.

" hey, what's up, guys?" Steven looked up as did Greg and the gems.

" oh, your out of the shower! Good, listen, I remember you telling me the other day that you forgot last name so how about...you get a new one?" James tilted his head in confusion

"What Steven is trying to say here is...you want be a universe?" Greg asked, James froze.

" I'd be part of a family again..." he thought as tears formed and fell, he smiled and then he started to laugh and nodded quickly.

James brushed his teeth, feeling nervous. He looked himself over in the mirror, the tight black shirt clinging to his slender form with the star shape opening at the bottom showing off his gem. He smoothed out his grey skinny jeans and walked out of the bathroom.

"Guys, I dunno if this is such a good idea."

" but this is your first official date with Lars" said Steven

"I know and I couldn't be more nervous if I tried..."

"You'll be fine, J." there was a knock at the door and James practically shot a foot in the air.

"I'll get it" Pearl started to get up

"N-no, its fine, I'll get it." James said then gulped and made his way to the door. He opened and blushed when he saw Lars, he was wearing a dark red button up short sleeve shirt and white skinny jeans with black shoes.

"You look good" Lars said, James felt his face get hot.

"Y-you too." He replied as he started to step out.

"See you guys later." He called as he started to leave with Lars

"Come home at a decent hour." Replied Pearl

" Have a nice time" added in Garnet

There was the sound of bottles being broken and Lars picked out a black goat with purple eyes then handed it to James who hugged it.

" thought you'd like it" he said with a smirk, they walked down the broad walk of Funland. Through out the night they went on rides and ate cotton candy and other sweets until they found themselves on the beach, just sitting and talking with the goat plush near by watching over their shoes as the shore washed against their feet.

"So, what's it like to fuse? Is it the same as when Steven possessed me?"

"I don't think so. But I haven't tried I mean my gem is corrupted, remember? I might mess up their gems "

" right...sorry, I forgot."

"But it sounds like it'd be cool..." mumbled James. He noticed Lars get up and pull out his phone and play a male cover of E.T., he laid his phone on his shoes then held out his hand to James with a small smile.

" how about you try fusing with me?" James looked at Lars's out stretched hand and wanted to take it but held back.

" I want to but...I'm alittle scared. I'm scared of what'll happen, what you'll see, what if the corrupted gem messes you up somehow? What if-"

"James, it's okay. Now, try with me." James looked at Lars's hand and sighed softly then took his hand. Lars helped him and the two danced to the music underneath the glow of the moon, Lars led and James followed. He enjoyed himself and became lost in the music and in the feeling of Lars's hands on his body. He felt a warm feeling spread through his body, it slowly start to consume him as Lars leaned in with closed eyes, pressing his lips against James who in return closed his eyes and kissed back.

Eyes opened and slowly came into focus, looking around for someone.

"James, where'd you go?"

"I'm right here, where're you?"

"Wait a minute..." hands flew to Lars's phone to use a mirror. Gasping softly, the phone was dropped on to the sand.

"Lars, we did! We fused!" He hugged himself

"We gotta show the others!" He grinned excitedly looking down at himself wearing a pair of skinny jeans with one leg being white and the other grey and wearing Lars's shirt unbuttoned to show James's shirt. He picked up the phone and the goat plush, deciding to come back for the shoes later.

"You guys!" Steven got up from the sofa with a surprise gasp that quickly formed into a wide grin with stars in his eyes.

" pretty awesome, right? "

"Yea, it is! Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst! Come see this!" The gem door glowed and all three gems came out and stopped when they saw him.

"Wow, this is so cool, dude!"

" so how does it feel?" asked Garnet with a small smile, he blushed and rubbed his neck

" it feels...great"

"I'm glad you two had fun but I think you two should unfuse and Lars should head home, it's pretty late. " He flinched when the clock said it was almost 1 am.

"Sorry, Pearl..."

"Now to unfuse, just think of moving away from each other." He inhaled then exhaled as he closed his eyes and focused. There was a flash of light and Lars stood there, holding James close to his body, they opened their eyes and looked at each other both smiling and blushing but once they realized they weren't alone they quickly pulled away from one another.

"Oh, man, I just remembered we left our shoes on the beach."

"Let's go get them." The two started for the door.

" I'll go get them. James, say goodbye to Lars then in the shower and to the couch with you" James pouted but did as he was asked, Lars stole a kiss before leaving and grinned when he saw James's face turn red.

A few days later, James and Steven were playing video games when his head started hurting.

" I'm going to take a break. Maybe I've been staring at the tv too long..." He told Steven as he put the control down and walked off from the racing game. He didn't get far when he fell to his knees and hissed in pain, his purple snake like tongue flicking out. The tentacles came out and flicked around in response to his pain but the tentacles seemed to be in pain as well. Steven quickly forgot the game and rushed to James's side.

"James what's wrong?!"

" m-my head and my gem they hurt" James cried out in pain as the tentacles flicked around, one of them pushed into Steven and sent him flying on to his bed, his head hitting the wall. He started to black out as James was left in pain with his tentacles wrecking the place.

" Steven, wake up." He felt someone gently shaking him, he became fully awake and noticed it was Pearl. He got up and looked around for James, the place still a mess.

"He said he wanted to be alone. The corruption got worse, he grew horns and black sharp nails. He took that goat that Lars got him." Steven gave a soft sigh and helped clean up the place then went off to go look for James. While looking he pulled out his phone and texted Lars, who rushed over wearing his big donut shirt.

" you came from work?"

"that doesn't matter, what's wrong with James? What do you mean you can't find him?"

"Pearl told me the corruption in his gem got worse and he grew horns and sharp claws. He ran off somewhere." Lars gritted his teeth and ran off, Steven following him. They eventually found him in the forest after asking onion a few things. He was sitting down, sniffling, tightly hugging the plush goat to his body when he noticed Steven and Lars.

" I'm more freaky looking now...as if the eyes and tongue and fangs weren't enough..." Steven took a step forward and was about to speak.

"Leave me alone! I'm a freak, at least you can pass for a normal human Steven!" He shouted as tears formed and the tentacles bursted forth, reacting to his emotional stare, they lash out and Steven and Lars ducked as a tentacle knocked over a tree and another sliced one near by it in half, Lars gritted his teeth and did a power slide toward James, pulling him into his arms.

" I can't pass for normal and you still like me right? So, I don't care what you look like either. I like you for you, not what you look like and I'm sure Steven and the others feel the same way I do." Lars explained, the tentacles slowly calmed down and went back into his gem. James rested against him, his claws digging into the pink teen's shirt. Lars blushed and kissed one of James's horns.

"You're really cute sometimes, you know that?" Lars mumbled to himself as he pulled the hybrid closer to him. Steven felt that he was introducing on a moment so he told them he was headed back home and left the forest.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but James

James sat up with a yawn then stretched after he woke up from his two hour mid afternoon nap when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and opened it to see a girl standing there with a duffle bag and a huge pink sword.

"Oh, hi. You must be James, Steven told me all about you. It's nice to meet you, my name is Connie." She stuck out her hand and James took it, giving her hand a shake then stepped aside to let her in.

" nice to meet you too. If your looking for Steven, he went out and he wouldn't tell me where but that he'd be back soon."

"Oh, well, okay. I'll wait then." Connie said, sitting down and stealing a glance at James's horns, James pretended not to notice and gave another yawn.

" didn't sleep well huh?"

"Never sleep well but I've gotten better recently. I sleep a little longer than what I used to before the night terrors kick in." Steven came through the door suddenly with a shopping bag. Steven got James a a purple cellphone and already had put a few numbers in beforehand like his, Lars's and Greg's. Connie then offered to put her number in and James accepted then waved as the two took the warp pad to the sky arena. He fiddle around with his phone some more then decided to give Lars a call. He felt his heart race as the dial tone rang

"Hello?"

"H-Hey, Lars. It's uh James. Listen, you busy today?" James felt himself blush just hearing Lars say a simple hello.

"Oh, hey. So this your number? I'll save it to my phone and I'm not busy today. What do you wanna do? "

"It's nice out today. How about a beach picnic? "

"Sure. I'll get the sandwiches and drinks."

" okay, I'll ask if Connie and Steven wanna join when they get back from training. I'll get the blanket and snacks."

James looked at his swim shorts, they were black and intended for girls so they were tight and hugged his butt, he slipped on a loose purple tank top and put on his black flip flops. Connie and Steven were waiting by the door, Connie was carrying their towels while Steven was carrying the blanket. James grabbed the beach umbrella and snacks then they all headed out the door.

They sat down on the blanket as Lars came up with the sandwiches. They ate and talked and drank soda after a moment Steven and Connie went in the water and swam around. James glanced at Lars who was wearing dark grey swim trunks and a loose black tank top then stood up and took off his shirt he glanced back at Lars out of the corner of his eye and noticed that he was staring at him.

"Like what you see?" He asked teasingly

"Yea" James flinched and his face turned red, not excepting that answer nor the roughness of his voice. He felt Lars grabbed his wrist and pull him down and against him. James blushed and felt Lars kiss one of his horns.

"C-come on, lets go swimming." James said, feeling embarrassed. Lars let him go and took off his shirt and go up then helped James up and they went into the water.

The sun started to set as they packed up their stuff. Lars gently nudged James toward Steven to give him some encouragement.

"Hey, uh, Steven. I'm gonna sleep over Lars's place tonight, that cool? I got my cell so don't worry. " Steven shrugged

" sure, see you tomorrow, James. See ya later, Lars. It was great hanging out today."

"Bye James! Bye Lars, I had fun!" Connie called out, running to catch with Steven.

Lars was walking with his arm over James's shoulder down the street, getting closer to his house and getting more nervous with each step.

"So, am I meeting yer parents?"

"Well, yea but don't worry. They're cool. Just...let's act like we're friends so they'll let you sleep in my room." James blushed but nodded and soon they were at Lars's house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm back from the beach with a friend. It's cool if he sleeps over right?" Lars's mom greeted them.

"H-hi, I'm James Universe, I'm Lars's friend. I live with Steven. It's nice to meet you ma'am. "

"Such a polite boy. It's nice to meet you too and sure it's fine, Lars. Are you two hungry? I could make you something." Lars's mom glanced at the teen's horns but focused on his face again with a small smile.

"No thanks mom, we already ate. We'll be up in my room playing video games." Lars headed for the stairs with James behind him.

"Alright, I'll have your father bring up the air mattress in a little while."

"Alright, thanks mom" James looked around Lars's room as Lars squatted in front of his game system and turned it on.

"It's less of a mess than I expected." Lars snickered as he sat on his bed with the controller.

"Thanks for the compliment." He replied as he grabbed the second controller and handed it to James who sat next to Lars and the two started playing. After a few rounds of video games, Lars's dad showed up with the air mattress along with a pillow and blanket. James introduced himself and then parked himself on the air mattress while him and Lars watched a few movies. After the third movie was over, James heard two sets of feet come up the stairs then heard a door open and close.

" good, they went to bed. Climb in." James felt himself blush but got off the air mattress as quietly as possible and climbed into bed next Lars.

" you looked great in those swim shorts today." James felt his face get hot as Lars whispered this and gave a kiss to one of his horns.

"Thanks Lars." Lars held him close with an arm over his waist, he blushed and buried his face into the pink teen's chest. There was a moment of silence between the two.

Lars slowly sat up in bed, James looked up at him in confusion. Lars turned to him with blushing cheeks.

"C-can I take off your shirt?" James flinched slightly as he felt his face start to get hot.

" I want to take it off but only if you say yes." James couldn't speak so he just slowly nodded and sat up, face burning as Lars pulled his loose tank top over his head. James covered his face but Lars took his hands away and kissed him on the mouth then on the neck and just those little things caused him to fall back on to the bed, Lars was over him, taking him in;the way the moonlight bathed over him, his horns shining and his pale white skin practically glowing.

"Your beautiful " James's eyes widened when he heard the pink teen whispered those words and without thinking he pulled Lars down on to him and kissed him passionately, Lars responded back with the same intensity, his fingers brushing against the hybrid's skin gripping it tightly. Lars pulled away for air after awhile, the two stared into each other's eyes as they panted softly.

"Lars...I'm so strong, I could easily kill you and yet when you touch me...I feel weak." Lars brushed a few fingers against James's pale purple nipples and his breathe hitched, his back arching slightly.

" I make you feel weak like that, huh?" Lars's whispered tone sounded teasing and smug, James pouted which Lars found adorable.

" I'm serious here...I know we've been dating for only a month but...I-i love you, Lars." Lars eyes widened slightly but he blushed and touched his forehead to the shorter teen's.

" I love you too, James." He whispered then placed his lips against James's own and the two fused in a warm glow of light.

" we fused again..."

"Yea, maybe we should have a fusion name like Stevonnie."

" but our name would sound kinda weird wouldn't it?

" well, there's Jars or Lames..."

"Yea, not that great. " The fusion quickly sat up in bed when he heard the sound of foot steps close to the bedroom door.

"Crap!" The fusion suddenly split apart in a burst of light and James fell on to the air mattress, quickly throwing the blanket over himself and pretending to be sleeping, Lars following his example. The door knob turned and cracked opened then closed after a moment or two and then the foot steps faded away, once they were sure James climbed back into Lars's bed and snuggled into his chest who kissed the top of his head and the two fell asleep.

A few days later, James was making lunch with Steven when Lars called him on his cell.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Me and my parents are going to Empire City and I was wonder if you wanted to come and do some sight seeing with me." James glanced at Steven who merely gave a thumbs up.

" sure, sounds great. I'll pack a bag."

"Awesome. We'll by around three tomorrow to pick you up. "

James spent the rest of the day after lunch packing and preparing, feeling excited. Soon Lars and his parents were here, after reassuring Pearl that he had his phone on him and his charger, he waved goodbye to Steven and the others and got in the car.

"Sorry you have to sit on Lars's lap, James. We packed a little more than needed." Lars's dad said from the steering wheel

" it's fine. Ain't no big deal. " Eventually they made it to Empire City and went to the parking garage of a fancy hotel and the boys helped Lars's parents unpack the car.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but James

James threw himself on to the king size bed with a sigh and Lars started up the shower.

" it was cool of your parents to let us have our own room."

" that's cause they think we're just friends. If they knew we're dating, they'd split us up cause they would be worried we'd go at it like rabbits if left alone together." He said from the shower. James snickered.

" I mean your hot but I have more self control than that" he replied back, playing a game app on his cell

"Oh, really?" Lars voice was smug and James looked away from his game to see Lars dripping wet and in nothing but a towel around his waist. James stared for a moment then quickly went back his game with his face burning. Lars laughed softly and went back into the shower. Soon Lars was finished with his shower and headed out of the bathroom in loose black and hot pink plaid pj bottoms, rubbing his hair dry. James was sleeping, tossing and turning and his black sharp nails dug into the blanket he was laying on top of, Lars frowned and tossed the towel away.

"Another nightmare..." he mumbled to himself as he climbed into bed next to James and held him close, slowly James calmed down and relaxed in Lars's arms. The taller teen of the two gave a soft sigh and slowly fell asleep himself. The next morning Lars woke up to the sound of a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" He asked half asleep, refusing to leave the warmth of the covers and the enjoyment of the hybrid teen snuggling close to him.

"Lars, honey, your father and I are going to do some early sight seeing. You boys can meet us for lunch back here at the hotel later." Lars gave another yawn

"Alright mom thanks." He answered and went back to sleep. A few hours later, Lars and James got up and got dressed, he decided on a dark grey top with an open back and a pair of dark purple skinny jeans with dark grey sneakers while Lars wore a black shirt with a white star on the front and dark blue skinny jeans with grey sneakers.

"Ready?" James gave a small smile and a nod to which Lars gave him a peak on the cheek then they both headed out of the hotel room holding hands.

They went and did some sight seeing and taking cheesy pictures just be super touristy when they got lost and ended up in a bad part of Empire City, the streets were dirty and the buildings were practically falling apart, a car was in the process of being broken into. James felt his pockets.

"Crap, I left my cellphone back at the hotel." Lars pulled out his phone and frowned.

"Mine's at one percent." There was a ding sound. "And it just died." Lars sighed and shoved his cellphone back into his pocket and the two walked down the street, hoping to find a bus stop when a guy in a dark hoodie jumped out with a gun. Lars stumbled back in surprise and fell back into a dark ally, James ran over to help him up.

"Gimme all your money!" Snarled the man, gun pointed at the two teens, James bared his fangs and hissed at the guy, his snake like tongue at the guy.

"Some stupid magic trick won't scare me, now hand over the damn money!" The guy pistol whipped Lars, who cried out in pain and stumbled back holding his bleeding wound. James's eyes widened and the tentacles bursted from the gem in a second, pointed at the guy. They lashed out,ready to kill.

"N-no, don't kill him!" The tentacles stopped but moved close to the guy, whipping erratically.

"Ya freaks! " he fired his gun, James reacted,jumping in front of Lars and taking the hits. The guy then attempted to run off but a tentacle reached out and dragged the guy back into the dark alley. James pounced on to him, grabbing his hair then slamming his head into the concrete ground, hard enough to leave a small crater and the guy died instantly. The tentacles slowly calmed and went back into his gem, James went over to Lars who seemed only concerned with him.

" James! Are you okay?! Of course your not, you took like seven bullets!" Lars swayed slightly but pulled up James's shirt, revealing most of the bullet wounds have stopped bleeding and healed.

" I'm fine, Lars. I can handle this pain but your hurt. We gotta get you takin' care of" James effortlessly picked up the taller teen and dashed off with blinding speed.

Lars woke up laying in bed at the hotel, touching the gauze wrapped around his head. He heard the shower going and slowly sat up, he looked down at himself to see he was wearing his loose pj bottoms and a loose tank top then out of the corner of his eye he noticed a small plate with a few bullets and set of tweezers. The pink teen slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, pushing the door open and pulling back the sliding shower door, James swiftly turned around and flinched as his face became bright red.

"L-Lars?! P-privacy please!" His embarrassed cries were ignored as Lars stepped in, forgetting about his clothes as they started to get soaked and hugged the shorter teen tightly.

"I'm so glad your okay!" He said as he stayed hugging a little longer than pulled away.

"Of course I'm okay. I have a regeneration ability, I can even grow back whole limbs back and even whole organs and have a high pain tolerance "

"That's not the point here! I love you, James Universe and you having these powers doesn't mean I want to see you get injured!" he explained frustratedly as tears formed and he stepped forward until the purple haired teen was against the shower wall and Lars kissed him with passion, James frozen but then slowly started to respond back with his sharp black nails gripping tightly into his shirt as Lars's hands roamed over his skin. The two touched and kissed til the water turned cold, Lars pulled away from a kiss they shared while they panted softly.

"I see your feeling better." The light pink haired teen chuckled then moved back then came at angle, taking the hybrid's nipple into his mouth and sucked til both were hard and dark. James felt his legs go weak and make a whine of pleasure, Lars smirked at the sound and rubbed them.

"This dark purple looks nice against your skin." He moved them in a circular motion with the use of his thumbs, James said his name with a begging whine to which Lars only chuckled and kissed him passionately.

The two laid in bed, all dried and in fresh clothes watching a crappy horror movie on some movie channel when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Lars called

"Lars, son, we're back from our sight seeing. You two wanna come down and have lunch with me and your mom?" James yawned softly

"No thanks,dad. We're kinda tired from walking around everywhere, probably going to take a nap."

"Alright, see you later on then" The two soon fell asleep half way through the movie. Lars woke up a few moments later to find the pillow next to him torn to shreds and James was no where to he found.

"James?" He received no response


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but James

"J-James...?" Lars asked again, close to panicking.

"I'm in the bathroom...I don't want you to see me..." Lars went to the bathroom door and rest against it, his face slightly squished against the door as he pressed his ear against it.

"Why not? Please open up." He heard James sigh then stepped back when he heard the door knob turn and looked James over with a hint of confusion.

"You look the same as yesterday" Lars then noticed he had a black tail with the end of it looking like the nip of a fountain pen with the hole in the shape of a heart.

"It looks kinda cute..." James blushed and Lars tussled his already messy hair.

A day later, the two had just finished packing and helped stuff everything back into the car, James taking a seat in Lars's lap and replied that it wasn't a big deal when his dad again apologized for him having to sit in Lars's lap.

They sat on the beach, hands just touching one another with James's tail swaying side to side.

"So the trip that trip was somethin else."

"Your telling me."

"But despite the issues I still had fun." Lars leaned in close and James closed the gap more.

"Me too." The two shared a kiss then Lars took James back to the temple. The two said good bye and headed inside when Steven and Pearl were getting on to the warp pad when Steven noticed him.

"oh, James, your back. we were going to go look for gem artifacts you wanna come?"

"Sure, sounds cool" James got on to the warp pad with them and they left. They ended up at a large crystal canyon and started looking around.

"so what are we looking for?" asked Steven after he and James just walked around when suddenly James fell on his hands and knees and grunted in pain. Steven turned around and quickly went to him, leaning down.

"J-James?" His answer was a cry of pain from the teen and then he laid down and curled up tight, digging his sharp black nails into the dirt and Pearl came over with a show of concern.

"i'm taking you two back to the temple, James is clearly in shape to go looking for-" A loud monstrous roar echoed through place, Steven and Pearl swiftly turned around to see a huge gem monster about twice the size of an elephant and it began to charge at them, showing it's teeth and snarling.

Steven summoned his bubble shield to protect himself and James from the gem monster that they were fighting. Pearl was firing energy blasts from her spear, glancing back for a second to James still curled up in pain.

"What's wrong with him?!" Pearl exclaimed, her voice filled with concern.

"I-I don't know!" Steven shouted back, he was panicking slightly as he watched James curl up tighter, seeing his bones move and crack and shift on their own. Then there was a blinding flash of purple light and Steven's bubble shield exploded from the inside, sending him flying.

"Steven!" Pearl dashed and caught him mid air then looked over at James, her eyes widened when the light faded. James was mostly no longer human, at least in appearance. His hair grew long and resembled a lion's mane, his back half was the hind legs of a black goat, he grew an extra tail as well as four extra dark purple tentacles coming from the gem and he had an extra set of arms. He faced towards the gem monster and despite not changing inside, he let out a powerful roar challenging it.

The gem monster roared back and the two started to fight. Corrupted James dashed forward, running like an animal and used his tentacles to toss the gem monster up into the air then shot up and attacked it as it started to fall causing to poof and the sound wave sent corrupted James into a rock wall and in a burst of purple light, his corrupted appearance was gone and he started to fall. Pearl jumped up and bubbled the corrupted gem and Steven jumped up, catching James. When he landed, he gentle shook James but the teen wouldn't open his eyes. Pearl watched with tears.

"S-Steven...the gem..." Steven gently turned him over to see the purple apatite still embedded in him but it had shattered and spread into the scar tissue on his back, Steven gasped and put an ear to his chest to hear nothing. He bit his lip and started to sob, a few tears landed on James and for a moment nothing happened then there was a burst of pink light and it sent Pearl and Steven flying back then the light faded. James stirred and slowly sat up with a groan, his hair color changed to light pink and he opened his eyes that they were similar to the ones he had before but the pale purple had turned hot pink and the dark purple pupils had turned dark pink and cat like. He also had sharp pink nails and he had an extra set of fangs as well as light pink eyebrows.

"W-wha happened?"

"James!" They rushed over and hugged him and Pearl felt something different about him.

"James pull down the front of your shirt for us." James was confused but did as Pearl asked. Both her and Steven gasped as they looked at his gem, it was now in his chest and it had turned pink and changed shape. They had him turn around and lift up his shirt and there was nothing on his lower back, not even the scar tissue.

"Steven...you reformed his gem entirely."

"What? What's up with my gem?"

"I fixed it! I fixed your gem!" Steven exclaimed happily, jumping up and throwing his arms around James from behind and laughed.

"So...i wonder..." Steven reached up and touched James hair, his hand went through it.

"Oh my gosh! James, you have a magic dimension in your hair like Lars and Lion!"

"I do?!"

Lars growled in frustration and threw his phone on the bed then paced in thought then stopped for a moment and grabbed his phone and shoved it in his pocket then stomped down the stairs.

" mom! I'm going to Steven's! Neither him or James are answering their cellphones!"

"Alright! Let me know if anything happened!" She called back and he left hurriedly. Moments later, Lars bursted through the door.

"Steven! James! Are you guys here?! Why aren't you answering your-" Lars froze when he saw him.


End file.
